A woman on Callisto
by Sash Da Stampede
Summary: Okay... its not very good.. it's the first Gren fic i've written... AND he doesn't have that boob problem LOMA!!!! (Laugh off my ass) heheh i kow i need to make it longer... but my brain hasn't been working so.... i'll think about making another one. R


On Callisto, it was always cold, men, and jazz… it's not very often a woman would come to that planet, but Jenna wasn't aware of Callisto's customs.

She went into a bar and heard saxophone music, her favorite. She walked in and saw all of the men in the bar, then started to take some steps back. _Oh god… I thought there would at least be a couple of women here… _The saxophonist stopped playing and everyone clapped. She stared as the saxophonist began walking towards her. She ran out before he got to her.

"Oh god… I don't think I like it here… its all men…" she said leaning against the wall of the alley she had run into. She slumped down into the snow, shivering. "Hmm…" she decided to get up again and began walking to the apartment she was to live in until her cruiser was repaired. She had just gotten there, and she hadn't met who she shared the apartment with. "Of course its going to be a guy… everyone on this fuckin planet is a guy…"

She opened the door and explored for a while, and saw there was only one bed. "Jesus Christ… I don't want to sleep in the same bed with a guy… that I don't even know for crying out loud…"

She then walked over to the couch and slumped down on it, propping her feet on the coffee table in front of her.

A tall man walked in, shutting the door quickly. "I don't think I'm going back outside today. " he chuckled to himself. He hung up his jacket, not noticing there was a woman, a very beautiful woman sitting on his leather couch. He then caught sight of her. "So are you the woman who is supposed to boarding with me for the next week or so?"

She smirked and twirled her platinum blonde hair around her finger. "I'm the only woman here aren't I?"

He smirked too. "Yeah I think you are, I haven't seen a woman here for a while."

"hmm this is Callisto, there are no women… sad really…"

Women weren't really his thing though…

"What's you're name?" he asked, leaning against the wall.

"Jenna Marriott. And what about you stranger?" she smirked, still twirling her hair around her finger.

"Gren. Want something to drink?"

"Jack Daniels. And I'd like ice with that. If you have any that is."

"This is Callisto, of course we have Ice." He chuckled, going into the kitchen.

He's really nice, well better than any of the other men I've met around here… he doesn't stare or anything…

He came back a few minutes later with two glasses. "Here." He handed her the glass and sat down on the couch across from her.

"Thanks."

They talked for a while, laughing, drinking, occasionally smoking.

She yawned and shivered.

"Are you cold?" he asked, looking up from his drink.

"I'm not used to this kind of weather, but I'll be here for a while, so really I have no choice but to get used to it…"

He turned around and got the blanket hanging on the back of the couch, then handed it to her. "Here, this should help."

She took the blanket and smiled. "Thanks."

He looked at her eyes, they were a beautiful blue, and he dropped his drink on his pants. "Damn it!" he yelled, standing up quickly.

She giggled and threw the blanket at him. "Use that, it should help."

His eyes narrowed, but he used it any way. "You sure are cocky."

"Nah, its just funny."

"oh shut up…"

"Um Gren, do you mind if I use your shower? Heh, I think I need a bath."

"Yeah sure." He smirked.

She walked into the bathroom and pulled off her clothes, forgetting the door was still open. Gren walked by and saw her. He stared. She noticed out of the corner of her eye but continued washing herself, being as sexual as possible.

The phone rang and Gren finally stopped watching, and went to the phone.

"Damn… I had the big finally coming up." Jenna mumbled to herself, as she climbed out of the shower. She walked out and noticed she didn't have a towel.

"Gren. Where are the towels?" she asked him, stepping in front of him while he was on the phone.

"I'll call you back." He said, wide eyed, and hanging up the phone. He then smirked and stood up.

"Where are the towels?" she asked again, covering herself his time.

"They're in the closet."

"Thanks." She went to the closet and found the towels.

"I'm going to bed Gren, I'm really tired."

"Alright I'll be there in a little while. G'night."

She kissed his cheek and went to bed. She curled up on her side and waited for him. She had fallen asleep before he went to bed.

2:15am.

She sat up and looked around. Gren was asleep next to her, his hand on her waist. She smiled and laid back down, snuggling with him. He opened one eye and stared at her.

"I thought you were tired…" he sighed.

She smirked. "I'm not so tired."

He sat up too. "Well, what do you plan on doing?"

She moved closer to him and kissed him deeply.

He wrapped his arms around her touching her butt. "Is this what you want?" Gren asked sexually.

"I want more Gren." She said, putting her hands in his boxers, squeezing his firm erection.

He touched her face. "As you wish…" he turned her onto her back and began pulling off her clothes.

She pulled him down on top of her, feeling his member ease into her slowly. She let out a low guttural moan, as he began to move in and out of her faster. He kissed her deeply, stifling their loud cries of pleasure. 

"Gren, harder!" she gasped, gripping the sheets and closing her eyes tight and biting her lip. He gripped her waist and slammed into her, each thrust harder and deeper than the last. Around 5am they had finally stopped, as Gren had spasmed everything he had into her.

Jenna stroked Gren's cheek and smirked. "You told me women weren't your thing."

"They're not. But you're an exception." He smirked also and kissed her.

"Gren what are you going to do when everyone finds out you have a woman here?"

"Run away, with you by my side. " he said softly, taking her hand and kissing it lightly.

"I love you Gren."

"I love you too Jenna." 


End file.
